La Tormenta de Nieve
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Nuestros smashers se encuentran atrapados en la mansión por una tormenta, sin nada que hacer. Hasta que un circuito faya y se va la luz. One-shot;LinkZelda, IkeSamus. Editado radicalmente.


**DISCLRAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, por desgracia. Le pertenecen al gran Miyamoto-sensei y/o a sus respectivos creadores, aunque sigo ahorrando en mi cochinito para comprar los derechos de Link.**

* * *

**La Tormenta de Nieve**

_Nieve…_

Justo lo que les faltaba.

Era de esperarse. Estaban a principios de diciembre.

Aunque esta no era una pequeña llovizna de nieve. No, era casi como la sensación de un huracán combinado con la más fría de las temperaturas. El frío era tanto, que todos los habitantes de la mansión se mantenían encerrados en la misma.

Todos los smashers estaban situados en la sala de la gran Mansión Smash con caras de aburridos.

¿El motivo?

Aparte del hecho de que no podían hacer nada gracias a la nieve, hoy se suponía que iban a pelear en equipos. Sin embargo, la tormenta lo había arruinado todo, a pesar de que los teletransportadores estaban adentro de la gran casa. Como había caído tanta nieve, esta se había infiltrado en varios lugares de la gran casa, haciendo que los circuitos de los teletransportadores se averiaran y no sirvieran hasta dentro de unos 2 días o 3 días, según Master Hand.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Pikachu, Toon Link y Pokemon Trainer yacían en la alfombra en frente de la chimenea. Pikachu acostado de panza jugando con una pelota pasándosela de mano en mano, o en este caso de pata en pata. Toon Link acostado boca abajo, no se sabía si dormido o despierto, y Red estaba dormido, con sus pokemones alrededor suyo (incluyendo a Jigglypuff) también dormidos. Lucario y Mewtwo estaban en una esquina de la habitación meditando, al parecer esos 2 se llevaban bien. Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong estaban acostados boca arriba a un lado de una gran pila de cáscaras de plátano. Meta Knight sentado en el piso con su capa envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

Los demás estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala, el sillón era grande (y vaya que lo era), semi-circular de color café rojizo. Marth y Roy estaban en medio del sillón hablando sobre alguna cosa. A la izquierda de Roy estaba Samus, sentada en las piernas de Ike recostada en su pecho, cubiertos por una sábana. Desde ya hacia una semana que eran pareja y todos lo habían tomado con calma y de buena gana, al aparecer Samus estaba durmiendo e Ike la miraba embobado. A un lado, estaban Ness y Lucas sentados al revés, ósea con las piernas al aire y sus cabezas en el borde del sillón, y en la orilla del sillón se encontraba la princesa de Hyrule leyendo un libro. A la derecha de Marth estaba Link sentado con la cabeza agachada de forma pensativa, a un lado estaban Fox, Falco y Snake jugando póker, Fox y Falco en el sillón y Snake estaba sentado en el piso enfrente de ellos, y en el otro extremo del sillón se encontraba Sonic viendo hacia el techo.

En otro sillón aparte estaban Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede y Wolf, todos con cara de pocos amigos. Capitán Falcón se había ido a tomar un baño, así que no estaba presente en la gran sala. Luigi estaba sentado en el piso recargado en la pared y Mario de igual manera, aunque el segundo estaba observando todo la nieve que provenía del cielo por la ventana. Todos los demás, Kirby, Yoshi, Mr. G&W, Olimar, Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Peach y Pit, se encontraban en la cocina, este último comiendo un caldo de pollo, por que había pescado un resfriado.

—Aww, ¡Arriba ese ánimo muchachos!— dijo Peach en su habitual tono de voz entrando a la sala— ¿Por qué no vemos una película?—sugirió

Silencio. Parecía como si nadie hubiera le hubiera prestado atención a la princesa

—¿HOLAA? —La princesa intento llamar su atención.

—Lo haríamos, pero ya las vimos todas — dijo Fox cambiando una carta de póker por otra.

—Ahm…— Peach se puso en pose pensativa— ¿Y qué tal si jugamos a un juego de mesa?— volvió a sugerir.

—¡A-bu-rri-do!— exclamó Ness.

—Pero Fox, Falco y Snake están jugando póker— volvió a decir Peach.

—Sabes que a la mayoría no le gusta el póker—dijo Toon Link sin levantar la cara de la alfombra.

—¿Y qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?— Varios rodaron sus ojos en señal de fastidio. Al parecer la princesa de voz chillona no se cansaba de sugerir— ¡Yo empezaré a contar! — Peach cubrió sus ojos— 1.. 2..

—Princesa— habló Wolf, ya fastidiado— No creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Ah! ¡Y qué tal si…!

—¡NO! —Exclamaron todos los presentes, inclusive los de la cocina, ya fastidiados de las sugerencias de Peach. A excepción de Mario, claro estaba.

—¡Uh!—exclamó Peach, sintiéndose insultada, saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

Y de nuevo silencio. Si acaso se podía oír como Pit estornudaba o tosía desde la cocina.

—Oye, hermano— dijo Luigi, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Sí, Luigi? –preguntó con su acento italiano.

—¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza? — sugirió Luigi.

—Mmh…Bueno— contestó Mario, con tono aburrido. Se levanto, caminando hacia la cocina, ya que el teléfono estaba empotrado a una de las paredes de esta. A punto de abandonar la sala, Mario dio vuelta—¿Alguien quiere pizza? —preguntó a toda la habitación

Se oyeron unos "¡Si!" ,"Claro", "Como sea" o "La mía con pepperoni extra" como respuesta de sus compañeros.

Apenas salió Mario de la sala, Samus se empezó a mover y se despertó. Lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa a Ike, acurrucándose y volviéndose a dormir. Ike le dio un beso en la frente. La princesa había detenido su lectura al percibir movimiento en la habitación, así que había apreciado la tierna escena de sus compañeros.

—_Qué lindo, hacen una linda pareja—_pensó Zelda, sonriendo por la cariñosa escena—_Me gustaría que…. Link y yo estuviéramos un día así—_su sonrisa cambio a un semblante de tristeza y continuó con su lectura. Sí, la princesa tenía sentimientos por el elfo de ropajes verdes, pero sabía que no tenía el valor para confesarle lo que sentía.

Mientras tanto, otra persona estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de la princesa.

—_Me pregunto que tendrá Zelda—_pensó mirando hacia el suelo.

—Pienso que debería ir a hablar con ella— sugirió Marth, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, haciendo que Link se sorprendiera.

—¿Pero como…?

—Se te nota en la cara— Link se sonrojo— Además, eres muy obvio.

—¿En serio?—Marth asintió con la cabeza y Link suspiro— _Si seré idiota…_Ok, iré a hablar con ella.

—Suerte

Link se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia Zelda. Estaba nervioso porque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo entablar una conversación con ella. Al posicionarse frente a la princesa, esta no dijo nada. Estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que ni cuenta se había dado, para suerte de Link nadie los observaba. Link decidió mejor no decir nada y sentarse a su lado.

—Hola… Zelda—dijo Link con tono de no estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y Zelda volteo y le dedico una de sus sonrisas más bellas.

—Hola Link

— ¿Qué lees?

—Se llama _Los ojos de mi princesa_— respondió— Es una historia tan linda.

—Ahh— Si, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era ese libro— Lamento interrumpir tu lectura pero… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Si, dime—dijo Zelda aun observando al libro.

—Hace rato de note un poco triste— inquirió. Zelda se sobresalto ¿La vió?— ¿Se puede saber la razón? —La princesa no supo como responder, ya que _él _era la razón de su tristeza_._

—_Si tan solo supieras _La verdad… no tiene nada de importancia—dijo sonando deprimida.

—No digas eso Zelda…para mi tu eres muy importante

Zelda se sorprendió aun mas ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Le importaba a Link? Su cara estaba empezando a tornarse rosa y agacho la cabeza.

—Zelda mírame—dijo Link tomando la cara de Zelda con mano derecha obligando a que lo mirara.

La mejillas de la princesa esta vez se tornaron a un rojo muy notorio, sin evitar mirar aquellos ojos azules. Esos que la traía vuelta loca. Su libro cayo el suelo, pero poco le importo a la princesa.

Sin embargo. Un ruido extraño se hizo presente en la sala.

Y de pronto.

Se fue la luz…

Un grito parecido al de una película de terror provino de la cocina. Nadie tardo en adivinar que aquel grito pertenecía a la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

—¡Mierda!— Exclamó la voz de Snake— ¡Ahora que!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Iba ganando! — maldijo Fox al mismo tiempo en que tiraba las cartas al suelo.

—De todos modos te iba a ganar idiota—contradijo la voz de Falco

—¡Serás…!— Fox tiro un golpe al aire.

—¡Idiota me goleaste! —dijo Marth.

—¡Y yo como iba a saber que estabas ahí!— exclamó el comandante de Star Fox.

— ¡MAARIIOO! — llamó la princesa de voz chillona a su salvador de siempre.

—¡No te muevas Peach! — Respondió el fontanero— ¡Voy para allá!

Después, se escucho que algo estrepitoso caía al suelo, como si alguien se hubiera tropezado; luego unos sonidos de monos se escucharon y, extrañamente, un quejido de Meta Knight.

—¡Estúpidas cascaras de plátano!— grito Donkey Kong.

—¡Waaa! ¡Un ladrón entró a la casa! — exclamó aterrorizado el hermano de Mario.

La mansión estaba hecha un caos.

No se podían ver ni las manos. Se escuchan gritos, gemidos, personas maldecir y una que otra risa burlona. Y no se diga en la cocina: varios ruidos de platos quebrándose, risas igualmente y gritos.

—¡Au! ¡Alguien me pisó!

—¡Lo siento!

—a..a.. ¡Achu! — se escucho un plato quebrándose en la cocina

—¡Yo no fui!

—¡Pika, Pika!

—¡Pikachu! ¡No…!— un impac-trueno ilumino toda la habitación. Sin embargo, el Entrenador Pokemon y todos los demás pokemones estaba en ese impac-trueno, así que, literalmente, ellos también se iluminaron. Cuando el ataque de Pikachu termino, todo volvió a las penumbras.

—¡Ahhh! — nadie sabía quien había gritado. No obstante, gracias al conocimiento de las voces, se podría decir que aquel había emitido ese grito fue Capitan Falcon.

—¿Alguien tiene una lámpara a la mano?

—Si la tuviéramos ¿Crees que estaríamos en esta situación, genio?

—Sólo intentaba ser sensato— aquella indudable y educada voz había sido la del príncipe de Altea.

—Lo siento, "princesa" — y ese había sido Fox.

—¡Ya me tienes arto! — un ruido de alguien cayéndose fue lo que se escucho para después un ruido de alguien estrangulando a alguien más.

—¡Se perdió mi libro! —dijo Zelda buscando como loca el libro, aunque no pudiera ver nada!

—¿¡Zelda donde estas? —exclamó Link buscando a Zelda con las manos

—Aquí estoy Link— dijo Zelda extendiendo una mano para que Link la tomara. Link estaba a punto de tomar la mano de la princesa, pero al momento de pisar el suelo para apoyarse, piso con algo viscoso.—¡Ahh!— haciendo que resbalara y por, consiguiente, callera arriba de Zelda.

Afortunadamente, nadie había visto como quedaron ellos 2, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Pero quedaron así: Zelda semi-sentada apoyándose en sus manos; y Link casi encima de Zelda con los brazos a los costados de la misma. Ellos no lo sabían, pero sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Zelda estaba totalmente sonrojada y no se diga Link. Los 2 estaban consientes de su situación, aunque ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Y así se mantuvieron, sin mostrar la más mínima intención de moverse y olvidándose por completo de que a su alrededor estaban sus compañeros, casi matándose y gritando como locos.

—Link— La princesa susurró su nombre. Link se le acerco lentamente a Zelda, juntando sus frentes. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a la princesa al sentir la frente de Link en la suya. Sabía que estaba a milímetros de él. Lo sabía porque podía sentir su respiración.

—Shh….no digas nada—La voz del elfo sonaba ronca, poniendo más inquieta a la princesa. Entonces Link silencio a la princesa con un beso.

El beso era tierno, tímido. Los dos estaban nerviosos, mas la falta de luz los hizo sentir algo más confiados. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a unirse más. La princesa dejo de apoyar sus manos en el sillón, y las enredó en el cuello de Link. El personaje de ropajes verdes, físicamente, incitaba a la princesa a que se acostara en el sillón, empujándola, para profundizar aquel contacto de sus labios. Zelda descubrió las intenciones de Link, pero lo detuvo diciendo entre besos _"No.. La luz.. Puede regresar en cualquier momento"_. Entonces, el elfo aumento su ritmo, comenzando a mover con más intensidad sus labios, casi devorando a la pobre princesa. Esta estaba sonrojada fuertemente. Hubieran seguido así todo el día, pero los pulmones de ambos ya estaban reclamando aire. Así que se separaron.

Ambos jadeaban, no muy fuerte para no ser escuchados por sus compañeros. Los dos estaban ruborizados y ambos estaban casi ardiendo, corporalmente hablando.

Y como por arte de magia.

Regreso la luz.

Los ojos de ambos se sobresaltaron. Rápidamente, se sentaron debidamente en el sofá, aun sin dejar de jadear, más intentaron retomar su ritmo cardiaco.

Cuando regreso la luz, todo estaba patas para arriba. El pobre Red y los demás pokemones estaban tirados en el suelo, literalmente achicharrados gracias al impac-trueno de Pikachu.

Toon Link seguía tirado en el suelo, pero esta vez poca arriba con una huella de un pie en su frente.

Mewtwo y Lucario se hallaban meditando de la misma manera, al parecer fueron los únicos que mantuvieron la cordura.

Meta Knight y Diddy Kong estaban entre toda la pila de cascaras de plátano. Y Donkey Kong se encontraba en el piso "viendo estrellitas".

Marth se encontraba ahorcando a Fox estilo "Homero y Bart", mientras que Roy se atacaba de la risa por el tal acto. En ocasiones, Marth solía ser algo bipolar.

Snake y Falco se mandaban miradas asesinas por decidir quién había ganado el partido de póker. Como habían apostado dinero…

Ike y Samus yacían en el piso besándose, o más bien tragándose el uno al otro.

Lucas estaba en una esquina abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose como un loco y Ness sintiendo pena ajena por su amigo.

El sillón, donde estaban los villanos, estaba tirado junto con los mismos.

Sonic, en un intento de ayudar a encontrar la luz, corrió tan rápido y quedo estampado en la pared. Y Capitan Falcon, a diferencia de Donkey Kong, estaba "viendo carritos F-zero sobre su cabeza", ya que se había resbalado con una cáscara de plátano.

Todos los demás estaban en la cocina, ya sea desmayados del susto o muy asustados.

—¡Yupi!, ¡regreso la luz!— celebraron los Ice Climbers desde la cocina.

Peach, a velocidad de rayo, salió de la cocina para ver el estado de sus amigos, y de lo que quedaba de la sala. Y lo primero que vio fue a Zelda.

—¡Zelda, querida! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estas rojísima! —grito Peach dirigiéndose hacia Zelda tocándole la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—No…estoy bien…de veras—dijo Zelda muy avergonzada mirando de reojo a Link, que estaba también sonrojado, pero en menos cantidad—Solo tengo un poco de calor

—Zelda—dijo Peach—Afuera esta bajo cero.

—Ahm…

— ¡Llegó la pizza! —grito Mario desde la cocina. Y sólo las Diosas y Palutena sabrían como rayos había llegado la dichosa pizza.

Desmayados, mareados, golpeados, pisados, estrangulados y posiblemente desfalleciéndose; Con el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra "Pizza" todos salieron casi volando de la habitación directo hacía la cocina.

—_Menos mal que llegó Mario—_pensó Zelda levantándose del sillón. Ya iba a mitad de camino, pero Link la detuvo entrelazando su mano con la de la princesa.

—Este será nuestro pequeño secreto— le susurró seductoramente al oído —...por ahora—la princesa estremeció—..¿Ok? — Zelda lo pensó, pero inmediatamente asintió—Bueno, vamos a comer pizza.

Link pasó a un lado de Zelda. La segunda lo miraba alejarse. No tardó en reaccionar y también retomó el paso.

Al llegar a la cocina, los más comelones estaban haciendo competencias de quien comía más pizza, de nuevo.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta (al menos los que lo leyeron antes) este capítulo está editado, casi en su totalidad.**

**Debo admitir que la versión anterior era un asco, pero ahora creo que estoy más satisfecha con este one-shot.**

**El libro que mencione en este fic, es uno de los más hermosos que he leído. Es de Carlos Cuautémoc.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Se agradecen reviews n_n**

**Su servidora: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


End file.
